1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermos with a detachable stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional thermos 1 that includes a stand 12 and a container 11 mounted on the stand 12 via screw means 13. The conventional thermos 1 is disadvantageous in that removal of the container 11 from the stand 12 requires unscrewing of the screw means 13, and thus is relatively inconvenient.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a thermos with a detachable stand that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a thermos comprises: an upright stand including a laterally extending top seat and a plurality of angularly spaced apart headed studs projecting upwardly from the top seat, each of the headed studs having an enlarged head portion vertically spaced apart from the top seat; a vertically extending cylindrical container mounted detachably and rotatably on the top seat of the stand and having a laterally extending bottom wall with a peripheral edge, an upper peripheral wall extending upwardly from the peripheral edge of the bottom wall and confining a water-receiving space, a lower peripheral wall extending downwardly from the peripheral edge of the bottom wall and confining a mounting space, an annular bottom flange laterally extending from the lower peripheral wall into the mounting space and formed with an engaging hole, and an outlet tube extending downwardly and outwardly of the mounting space from the bottom wall through the lower peripheral wall, and in fluid communication with the water-receiving space, the container being rotatable relative to the stand between engaging and disengaging positions; a coupling member mounted in the mounting space and having a laterally extending annular flange part that is surrounded by the bottom flange, that is disposed over the top seat of the stand, and that is formed with a plurality of angularly spaced apart elongated slots, each of which has an enlarged end and a reduced extension that is reduced and that extends from the enlarged end, the head portion of each of the headed studs having a cross-section which is smaller than that of the enlarged end of a respective one of the slots and greater than the width of the reduced extension of the respective one of the slots, each of the headed studs extending through the respective one of the slots and movable along the respective one of the slots in such a manner that the head portion of each of the headed studs anchors on a periphery of the reduced extension of the respective one of the slots when the container is positioned at the engaging position, thereby preventing removal of the container from the stand, and that the head portion of each of the headed studs is vertically aligned with the enlarged end of the respective one of the slots when the container is positioned at the disengaging position, thereby permitting removal of the container from the stand; and a spring-biased latch that is mounted movably on the top seat and that is operable to move upwardly and downwardly between a limiting position, in which the spring-biased latch moves upwardly to project into the engaging hole in the bottom flange of the container when the container is positioned at the engaging position, thereby preventing angular movement of the container relative to the stand, and a non-limiting position, in which the spring-biased latch moves downwardly to disengage from the engaging hole, thereby permitting angular movement of the container relative to the stand.